Cobra Stops the World NOT!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 12 up! Complete! The Misfits and GI Joe must stop Cobra from attacking the world's oil supply! Next, The adventure comes to an end! RR PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Mysterious Strike!

**Cobra Stops the World (NOT!)**

**Hey there, readers and Misfit fans alike! L1701E here and I got a brand new fic for you, starring the original Misfit team! This story is based on the classic GI Joe episode "Cobra Stops The World". Cobra has what may be the perfect plan to take over the world! Can our heroes, the world's most highly-trained (and most-insane) anti-terrorist military force codenamed GI Joe and their wards, the motley crew of teenage mutants, known as the Misfits, save the day? Find out here! Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to me, Red Witch, Marvel Comics, and Hasbro Entertainment. Anyway, here's your quote: "And all this creep needed was a little peek." - Jerry Orbach (RIP) as Det. Lenny Briscoe, Law and Order**

Chapter 1: Mysterious Strike!

**The Misfit Clubhouse, the Pit**

In the Pit's Misfit Clubhouse, a couple members of the Misfits were enjoying the bright sunny day. Outside the clubhouse, Wanda Maximoff and Angelica Jones were sunning themselves on lounge chairs. Wanda, a dark-haired mutant with the ability to alter probabilities, was in a red one-piece swimsuit. Angelica was a red-head with the ability to generate intense heat, was wearing a yellow one-piece.

"This is the life." Wanda said.

"Yup." Angelica agreed.

"Wouldn't Pyro be bothering you right now?" Wanda asked. Pyro's real name was St. John Allerdyce, a nutty Australian blond mutant with the power of pyrokinesis. He was a former Acolyte who defected to the Misfits. He had a huge crush on Angelica. He was a nice guy despite his insanity, but he was very annoying sometimes, a fact not lost on Angelica. The redhead chuckled.

"I gave him something to keep him busy." Angelica chuckled with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting back to my tan."

**The Pit Motor Pool**

"Oooh…" John Allerdyce sat cross-legged across from Cross-Country's beloved HAVOC. He was staring at his own reflection in the shiny freshly-polished hubcap. "Pretty…"

**The Misfit Clubhouse**

"You'd be surprised how easily distracted he is at times." Angelica said to Wanda.

"He always was like that. I need a drink." Wanda got up and walked inside. She saw a green-scaled kid with tan-blond hair in a ponytail dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans throwing shuriken at a dartboard. This was Xi, a genetic creation of Cobra that had the ability to make himself invisible and was made to be the perfect assassin. "Hi, Xi." Xi, turned around, revealing his green-scaled face was flat like a humans, and there were gold markings around his eyes.

"Hello Wanda." Xi smiled.

"Hey, Xi. What's up?"

"I am practicing with my shruiken." Xi replied with a smile.

"You know, there are places to practice using shuriken…" Wanda noted the projectiles in Xi's hand. They looked like thin black crayons with red tassels hanging from them. "Those aren't shuriken."

"Yes, these are. There are different types of shuriken." Xi explained. Wanda blinked.

"If you say so, Xi." Wanda walked to the fridge and pulled out a soda. She noticed Craig and Pietro walk in and make a beeline for the TV. "Hey Craig, Pietro."

"Hey Wanda." Both boys mumbled. Wanda's face formed an evil smirk.

"Craig, you said you'd come out and rub lotion on my back!" The hexcaster said in a sing-song voice. Craig's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. Wanda walked out with a satisfied smirk on her face. Pietro glared at the ex-street gang member.

"Just what have you and my sister been up to?!" Pietro snapped.

"_What_ are you insinuating?!" Craig glared back.

**An oil rig out in the Pacific Ocean**

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean, there was this oil rig. And a couple guys in hard hats were sitting on the edge of the rig, having lunch.

"So, how's the wife?" Rig Worker #1 asked Rig Worker #2, who was chomping on a sandwich.

"Ah, she's fine. I feel sorry for Johnson. Every time he comes home, he finds his wife drunk and passed out." Rig Worker #2 replied. He heard a noise. "Hey did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like a bunch of airplanes." Rig Worker #1 whipped his head around, trying to find the source of the noise. "It's getting louder. Whatever it is, it's getting closer."

"Yeah, and it sounds like a whole bunch of planes." Rig Worker #1 blinked as he noticed several dots in the sky. The dots grew bigger, and they became blue jets that looked like A-10 Warthogs. The blue jets were Cobra Rattlers. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"My cousin Bill, who worked on a rig near Texas, he said that he saw a bunch of blue airplanes a couple hours ago, and the planes blew the rig to smithereens!"

"Uh oh!" The Rig Workers jumped off the side, and so did the other workers as the Cobra Rattlers fired their tracers and missiles into the rig, blowing it right off the face of the Earth.

**The Joe hangar, the Pit**

"Okay, boys!" Lance Alvers grinned, wearing a poker dealer's visor to keep his brown bangs out of his face. Codename Avalanche, the brown mullet-wearing boy had the mutant power to manipulate the Earth. "And Ladies, let's play us some poker." Lance dealt out the cards to Althea, Fred, Lina, Paul, and Todd. Althea Delgado was the Misfits' leader, codename Wavedancer for her ability to manipulate water. Fred Dukes was a very large blond Mohawk-wearing teen codenamed Blob for his great strength and invulnerability. Paul Starr was known for dressing like an 80s metalhead and mostly in purple. He was codenamed Starchild for his powers of hypnosis and the ability to fire a purple laser from his right eye. Not to mention the purple five-pointed star birthmark over his right eye. Lina Chakram's was a half-African American, half-Indian mutant whose mutation made her look a little insect-like, hence her codename of Dragonfly. Todd Tolensky's mutation gave him toad-like characteristics and abilities, hence his codename of Toad.

"So how about it, Fred? You and Lina gonna go with Al and me to the restaurant tonight?" Todd asked.

"I know this nice little place." Paul grinned.

"Well, as soon as I get my image inducer fixed, I do plan to." Lina smiled.

"Yeah, sure. We could use some time here." Fred chuckled. The kids noticed General Hawk walk in, a stern look on his face, and his arms crossed. "Uh oh."

"It was Ace's idea!" Lance yelped. Hawk smirked.

"We'll talk about your punishment after you're mission." Hawk chuckled. He looked at Paul and Lina. "Starchild and Dragonfly, I expected better of you."

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes have got themselves a mission! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes figure out what Cobra wants? What does Cobra want? And can our heroes stop them? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Cobra's Newest Plot Revealed!

**Cobra Stops the World (NOT!)**

_To Firefly25: Hey there Firefly! Yeah, I'm short on ideas right now, so I'm going with re-making old Joe episodes. Oh yeah, I think Lila may be very happy at the thought of adding to her jewelry collection. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! Great to hear from you! I'm very happy you've decided to read more of my work. I'm a big fan of the Sidney Chronicles and your parodies, and I'm glad you've become a fan of my work. I am glad you liked this last chapter and I hope you liked the new chapter of "Black Ice". Feel free to read and review more of my work, and enjoy the new chapter! _

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Welcome to the Dark Side" and I loved it! Those Hellions can be quite scheming little backstabbers, aren't they, heh heh? Anyway, you bet your comic book collection that there's going to be trouble! If you thought the last chapter was good, you're going to love this new one! Enjoy!_

_To Readerrr Grrrl: Hey there, Reader! Well, Hawk knows that Starchild and Dragonfly are really the only two Misfits that ever really behave out of the whole lot. Thank you for the compliments, and enjoy the new chapter! I hope you keep on reading and reviewing!_

**Disclaimer: "This is like the gun I used in ****Nam****." - Eric Cartman, ****South****Park**

Chapter 2: Cobra's Newest Plot Revealed!

**The Pit rec room**

"No! No! NO!!!" Jake Wildfire and Bulldog exclaimed as they watched a wrestling match on TV. It was a local wrestling show from a local promotion. Wrestling was a huge part of Jake's life, considering that the red-haired Boston-born mutant codenamed Red Dragon with dragon-based powers was born into a legendary wrestling family. Bulldog was an English Joe who fancied himself a knight

"Man, Red Dragon! What a move! I didn't think Captain Psycho could pull that off!" Bulldog exclaimed. "The guy weighs over 300 pounds!"

"Bill DeMott weighed over 300 pounds, and he could move like a cruiserweight." Jake smirked. "It's all about how you train and your conditioning." Suddenly, the screen went completely fuzzy. "Oh no!"

"Oi! Somebody get Trinity over here!" Bulldog hollered. "The bloody TV went bonkers!"

"Bulldog, look!" Jake said. Serpentor's face appeared on the screen.

"Good day, citizens of Earth. I am Serpentor, the leader of Cobra. I am seizing the airwaves of the world to warn you. For the past 12 hours, Cobra forces have attacked vital links in Alaska's pipelines, drilling platforms, and sea-faring oil tankers. Your civilization depends on the oil that was provided by them, and it shall collapse. The attacks shall continue unless the world agrees to surrender. Allow me to show you how serious my empire is." The screen switched to a group of oil tankers at sea. "These oil tankers are currently in the Pacific Ocean. But in a manner of seconds, they shall cease to exist." From somewhere on Earth, a pink laser was fired at a satellite with the Cobra insignia. The laser bounced off the satellite and went back down to Earth. Red Dragon and Bulldog saw the effects: The laser hit the oil tankers and the ships vanished. "As you can see, we can strike anywhere on Earth. The attacks shall not stop until you surrender!" The image went back to wrestling.

"I think Hawk had better know about this." Bulldog gulped. Jake blinked.

"No kidding."

**The Pit meeting room, a couple minutes later**

General Hawk stood next to a large screen. Sitting at the table were the Misfit Handlers, consisting of Low Light, Cover Girl, Shipwreck, and the Blind Master, as well as a few members of the Misfits: Wavedancer, Toad, Avalanche, and Spyder.

"Shorty, you're too young for this stuff." Lance said. "Go back to the Manor."

"I'm on this team too!" Spyder snapped. "Why can't I help? You guys get to go on missions and stuff! _Trinity_ has been on more missions than me, and I'm _older_ than them!"

"Only when it was really needed, Spyder." Althea explained.

"Trinity possesses amazing mental powers, Spyder." Cover Girl explained gently. "We only call them in when we need telepaths. Spyder, we know you want to help…"

"Not to mention _somebody_ has to watch Lance's back." Spyder added, pointing at Lance with her thumb. Todd chuckled.

_I'm not surprised. It's pretty obvious that little ol' Spyder has a thing for Lance._ Todd mentally chuckled.

"I even made a costume!" Spyder pointed to her costume, a red-and-blue number obviously influenced by Spider-Man's costume, only her mask was a simple eye-covering mask, not the full-head mask Spidey used.

"Shorty, I don't want you getting blown to bits." Lance groaned, feeling yet another headache coming on. _As soon as this is over, I'm seriously taking a sabbatical!_

"Ahem!" General Hawk cleared his throat. The Joes and Misfit members snapped to attention. "Thank you very much. Now then, boys and girls…" Hawk motioned to the screen. The incident with the oil tankers that Bulldog and Red Dragon saw earlier was played. "This was seen a few minutes ago on all TV stations throughout the world."

"He made a bunch of oil tankers disappear." Lance snorted. "David Copperfield could do that."

"This is no magic trick, Lance." Low Light said.

"Wouldn't be if Cobra was involved." Shipwreck grumbled. "I gave up a parade in my honor in Tijuana for this."

"Shipwreck, we don't want _another_ international incident involving you!" Cover Girl snapped.

"Like that time he was caught making out with the Italian Ambassador's daughter?" Low Light snickered.

"DAD!" Althea snapped.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Shipwreck exclaimed in self-defense. "**She** jumped **me!** That woman was crazy!"

"Look, as much as I love cracking jokes at Shipwreck's expense…" Hawk started.

"HEY!" Shipwreck exclaimed. "I'm not a _complete_ foul-up…"

"No, you're just most of the way there." Spyder grinned.

"**Anyway**, we got work to do. If Cobra keeps this up, no civilized part of Earth will be able to get oil for power. Serpentor is right about one thing: If we don't stop him and Cobra, then civilization as we know it will cease to exist."

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes have a new mission! Can they stop Cobra? Can they save the world? Will Lance take a sabbatical? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Assignments!

**Cobra Stops the World (NOT!)**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Man, it has been so long since I last heard from you, man! It has been way too long since I last heard from you! Where the heck have you been, man?! I love your "Welcome Back, Kotter" idea, although I don't think I will be able to use it in this particular fic. However, I will see if I can still put a reference in somewhere for you. I hope you appear more, and enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I could imagine that Spyder does have a tiny crush on Lance. It definitely would help explain why she seems to hate Kitty so much in Red Witch's Misfit fics and why she seems to like to be around him so much. Keep it up, tf! You can make it through those stupid exams! Hopefully, this new chapter will make it a little easier on you! Enjoy!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Welcome to the Dark Side" and I loved it! Man, Evan is definitely a leader type. I think Monet is in big trouble. And you bet this thing is going to be insane. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to read more from you!_

_To the pilot of eva unit 04: Hey there pilot! You remember the original episode, huh? I had to go on a Joe website and find the summary. Yeah, the part where Scarlet beat up all those Cobras rocked. Serpentor owning Pinky and the Brain? Well, I don't think those shows' vibes match up to well, even though I can see Brain and Serpentor sharing plans. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! You bet this will be interesting. I'm glad you liked the Spyder scene. I miss the old GI Joe episodes, too. You can get them on DVD, you know. I think I may pick them up. What'll happen next? Why don't we find out? Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, not all civilization relies on oil, but it is still a major source of energy, and if Serpentor destroys that, the world is in big trouble. Don't worry, the Joes and Misfits will save the day! They've gotten out of tighter pickles than this one! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Who's driving this thing, Stevie Wonder?!" - Bruce Willis as John MacClaine, Die Hard**

Chapter 3: Assignments!

**The Pit**

In the GI Joe communications room, Hawk and Dial-Tone were talking. In response to the new crisis that Serpentor had created, the Joes and the Misfits were given their assignments, and they went straight to work.

"Dial-Tone, were you able to pinpoint the source of Cobra's transmission? If we find it, we could shut them down once and for all!"

"I'm afraid not, Hawk." Dial-Tone sighed, shaking his head. "The signal was bounced off a satellite. I can't tell where it came from."

"Alright, call Duke and Ace." Hawk ordered. Dial-Tone immediately opened a channel.

"Got them on the horn." Dial-Tone looked up. Duke's face appeared on a screen.

"Duke, did you receive Cobra's transmission earlier?" Hawk asked.

"Loud, clear, and ugly, Hawk." Duke replied. "What in the name of God happened to those tankers?"

"They simply vanished, Duke." Dial-Tone shrugged.

"Things don't simply vanish, Dial-Tone. Especially things the size of oil tankers!" Hawk exclaimed. "We've got to find out what the heck happened to those things!" A beeping was heard from the console. Dial-Tone checked the console.

"Incoming transmission from Scarlett and Quicksilver." Dial-Tone said.

"Oh, I have to hear this. Is Pietro calling to whine again?" Hawk grumbled, crossing his arms.

"No sir, It's Scarlett herself."

"Patch her in." Hawk nodded. Dial-Tone did so and the red-haired Joe's face appeared on another screen.

"Is he on?" Pietro's voice came from the screen. "Tell Hawk this is boring!"

"_Quiet_, Quicksilver!" Scarlett barked at him, then turned to the screen. "Sorry about that, Hawk." She was calling from a Joe motorcycle that was riding on a freeway. Quicksilver was using his power of superhuman speed to race alongside her. "Recent intelligence reports have told us that Cobra has a new cloaking device system that is capable of hiding ships from even the most sensitive of tracking devices. Maybe the Dreadnok Virus cooked it up."

"No way!" Pietro countered. "Where's the part where Toad dies? Virus wouldn't build _anything_ unless it can be used to kill Todd in _some_ way."

"He does have a point, Scarlett." Hawk agreed, scratching his chin in thought. "One one other member of Cobra has the tech to pull that off: Destro."

"Agreed." Scarlett nodded. "Pietro and I are going to check out a Cobra hideout that was in the West Coast."

"Why can the West Coast guys handle it?" Pietro whined.

"They're busy." Scarlett said. "Besides, it's nothing we can't handle. And if anything goes wrong, we always got the secret weapon." The redhead smirked, pointing behind her with her thumb.

"Alright. You and Quicksilver check it out, Scarlett." Hawk nodded.

"Yo Joe!" Scarlett replied, cutting off her transmission.

"There was another Joe base recently discovered in the Pacific." Dial-Tone added. "Perhaps we may find leads there."

"Right." Hawk agreed. "Punch up Deep Six and Wet Suit." Dial-Tone called them out. They appeared on the screen. "Wet Suit, Deep Six, take Wavedancer with you and investigate that newly-found Cobra base in the Pacific."

"Piece of Fishcake, Duke." Wet Suit grinned. "We'll have those Cobra gutted like fresh fish." The solitary-by-nature Deep Six looked at Wet Suit strangely.

"You have a very strange sense of humor, Wet Suit. Do you know that?" Deep Six sighed, shaking his head.

**Cobra HQ**

"MUAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Serpentor cackled as he sat on his throne, sipping some wine from a golden goblet. Destro was with him. "Destro, I must congratulate you. Your cloaking device is marvelous! Cobra shall be **guaranteed** victory!"

"Indeed, Serpentor. But you must be warned: The Joes will strike back." Destro warned.

"True, Destro. How true. But how long can those Joes last without their precious fuel? Even _they_ will run dry at some point."

"Perhaps." Destro agreed. "But personally, I prefer to celebrate _after_ a war is won."

Well, well, well! Looks like the Joes may get some answers after all! What insanity will happen next? Will the Joes get some answers? How will the Misfits help? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Aqua Assault!

**Cobra Stops The World (NOT!)**

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I'm also glad you liked seeing Quicksilver and Scarlett work together. Even **Pietro** can keep his libido aside for a while, although it takes a Herculean amount of willpower for him. The GI Joe cartoon is on DVD, and I have seen Spy Troops and Valor vs. Venom. I love Valor vs. Venom. It's so awesome. As soon as I can find a written summary, I just may 'Misfit-ize' the DVD. Is there a new GI Joe series going on? Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! Your exams are over, so you must be really happy about that. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new one, and I hope you did well on your exams!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! I haven't heard from you in a long time, man! It has been way too long! How are you doing? Hee hee, the Dreadnoks stealing the spotlight while Serpentor III tries to send out a second broadcast? And then Serpentor II makes a comment on how horrendous and offensive Serpentor III's helmet looks? I like that idea. I'll see if I can find a way to fit that in somewhere. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Welcome to the Dark Side" and I loved it! It looks like Evan just may have reached the point of no return. It's too bad the Spectre is not a character in the Marvel Universe. Just imagine if he and Evan met. Yeah, they had to let Pietro out of his cage to help out on the mission. I'm glad you liked the new chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Yeah, Destro has always been the smart one. Unfortunately, he's surrounded by psychos, idiots, and combinations of the two. I think outside of missions, Todd and Althea would worry about being separated from each other, but they probably wouldn't mind for the sake of a mission._

**Disclaimer: "I think we're going to need to put a little overtime in on this one!" - Dan Ackroyd as Ray Stantz, Ghostbusters**

Chapter 4: Aqua Assault!

**The ****Pacific Ocean**

On the way to the newly-discovered Cobra base hidden in the ocean, a Joe vehicle known as a SHARC cruised in the ocean. Inside were the Joes codenamed Wet Suit and Deep-Six. Alongside them was Althea Delgado, the East Coast Misfit team leader codenamed Wavedancer, clad in her blue-and-black costume. The teenager did not look too happy.

"You two are _very_ lucky that this is a _very_ important mission." Althea scowled at the two Joes, crossing her arms. "I was working on something very important with my Toddles."

"Yeah, you were working on improving your skills at tonsil hockey." Wet Suit quipped with a laugh.

"Only a teenage girl would consider making out an important task." Deep-Six grumbled.

"Could be worse, Six." Wet Suit smirked. "She could reach the Age of Consent. Once that happens, God help the Toad."

"I'm right here, you know!" Althea snapped.

"Besides, Deep-Six. I'm sure you were her age once. Wasn't getting your paws on the pretty girl the one thing on your mind at that age?" Wet Suit grinned. Deep-Six turned his head slowly, revealing his glare. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You were _born_ grown-up." The SEAL rolled his eyes and went back to his driving.

"Forgive me, I just don't like talking to people much." Deep-Six sighed. "That's why I went into deep-sea diving. I like to be by myself." _Not to mention my…condition._ The diver added mentally. Very few knew this, but Deep-Six had a bit of a psychological fear of crowds.

"Hey…what's that?" Althea pointed ahead. A bunch of lights appeared in the water. Deep-Six checked the scanners.

"I think that's the Cobra base."

"Good. Let's sneak inside and get some answers. We'll give those landlubber Cobras a surprise they'll never forget!" Wet Suit grinned.

"Can we make it quick? I have to get back home and finish the important project me and Toddles were working on." Althea asked. Suddenly, the sound of a laser was heard and the craft shook. "WHOA!"

"I think they found us." Deep-Six said in a monotone. The SHARC suddenly found itself dodging a barrage of red beams of light. "I need more maneuverability. This craft has to lose some weight."

"No problem!" Wet Suit nodded. "Wavedancer, grab a harpoon gun! We're going out and we're going to party!" Althea nodded in response, and the Joe and Misfit grabbed a pair of harpoon guns and prepared to go in the water. Althea didn't need as much as Wet Suit did because her mutant physiology allowed her to breathe underwater, and her body was more resilient to heat, cold, and pressure than the average human **(A/N: I figured that since Althea's mutation allowed her to breathe underwater, it was understandably allow her to withstand temperature extremes and pressure much better than the average human being)**. The two slid out the bottom of the SHARC, into the water as the vehicle turned and sped up toward the base.

"What is that kook Deep-Six doing!" Althea blinked.

"Oh boy." Wet Suit groaned. "Deep-Six has finally lost it." The SHARC sped towards the base, in particular, towards one of the base's guns. It was almost like Deep-Six was planning to use the SHARC as a battering ram. Several Cobra frogmen were noticing this and they started to freak out.

"Oh God!"

"Get out of the way!"

"He's nuts!"

"He gonna kill us all!"

"Mommy!"

"Run!" The frogmen dove out of the way. Just when the SHARC was about to slam into the base, the Joe aquatic vehicle pulled up. Deep-Six looked around at the fleeing frogmen.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The diver said nonchalantly. Wet Suit and Althea blinked at that.

"I think that all that time Deep-Six likes to spend alone has finally gotten to him at last." Althea blinked.

"No kidding." Wet Suit agreed. Suddenly, they heard something moving in the water. "Torpedo!" Wet Suit exclaimed.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in trouble! What insanity will happen next? What's at the base? Can Althea and Wet Suit stop the torpedo? Where are the others? Will someone get blown up in a comical manner? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. That Sinking Feeling!

**Cobra Stops The World (NOT!)**

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Oh yeah, Deep Six is so much proof that spending all your time alone can cause some form of brain damage. I guess he would be a little eccentric. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! I like your idea, but here's the thing: Why would Leatherneck and Wet Suit want to beat up Jester? What'd he do to them? And Jester's in __Malibu__ right now. He can't prank the Pit Joes from cross-country. I'll use it when the __Malibu__ Joes and Pit Joes team up again. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red! Yeah, I figured that since Althea's mutation already allows her to **breathe** underwater, it should allow her to easily handle heat, cold, and pressure, since in the ocean, those conditions can get quite extreme. Don't worry, Althea will be back with Todd. Oh and Red, did you know that I actually put in a couple lines from the original episode? Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! I read the new chapter of "Slugs and Snails" and I loved it! Everyone should know to run away whenever a Joe is behind the wheel of any form of vehicle. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! I'm glad you liked the Joe banter. I could imagine the reason why Deep Six likes to be alone is that he has a fear of crowds. It's got its own phobia name, but I don't know what it is. I'm basing the story on an old Joe cartoon episode. I knew about the new Joe comics. I thought you were talking about a new Joe cartoon. Did you know Dreamwave, the studio that produces the new G.I. Joe comics, is going bankrupt? I'll see if I can get me some TPBs. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Firefly25: Hey there, Firefly! Yeah, Wet Suit and practically any Joe can be a good comedy team. I think Deep Six and Wolverine should have a Glare-of-Death-off. It'd so rock. Oh yeah, Althea reaching the Age of Consent is dreaded in the Pit. She'll jump on anything that's green and toad-like! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "She ain't in charge of squat." - Ice T as Fin, Law and Order: SVU**

Chapter 5: That Sinking Feeling!

**In the ****Pacific Ocean**

"Yipe!" Althea exclaimed as she and Wet Suit dodged the torpedo. "Man, that was close!"

"Let's make sure they don't get the chance to play that card again!" Wet Suit aimed the harpoon gun in the opposite direction the torpedo was fired at them. "This explosive harpoon should take care of that!" The SEAL fired the harpoon gun. The explosive-tipped harpoon sailed through the water, going into the torpedo tube the torpedo left out of. The harpoon hit a torpedo in the tube, causing it to explode. The explosion triggered a chain reaction. Explosions rocked the Cobra base, causing panic. Explosions could be seen, rocking the base and causing it to sink.

"Wow!" Althea whooped as she saw Cobra agents and frogmen flee the base. "Now _that_ is how you take it to those snakes!"

"Let's surface." Wet Suit ordered. The SEAL and Misfit leader swam up to the surface. When they reached the surface, they saw Deep-Six on board the SHARC waiting for them. The deep-sea diver waved. "Alright! Our ride's here." Althea and Wet Suit swam towards the SHARC, and Deep Six pulled them on board.

"About time." Deep Six said flatly.

"Nice to meet you too, Deep Six." Althea chuckled. Suddenly, a Cobra Eel, a diver, rode up on a jetski, hefting some kind of sonic cannon.

"Hey Joes! Eat _this!_" The Eel fired the cannon. The cannon released sonic waves. The intense noise caused the Joes and Althea to fall to their knees, clutching their ears and screaming. The noise seemed to really anger Deep Six.

"I…like…my…ocean…_QUIET!_" Deep Six snarled angrily. The deep sea diver jumped onto the jetski and punched the Eel hard in the face, breaking the Eel's visor. Deep Six then grabbed the sonic cannon and used it like a baseball bat on the Eel's head. The unconscious Eel tumbled into the water, and then the deep sea diver broke the gun over his knee.

"Wow. Remind me to never tick Deep Six off." Wet Suit blinked. Althea nodded in agreement. Deep Six noticed something.

"Hey look!" Deep Six pointed at the base. Some of the base was still above the water. There was a big hole in the side. "Maybe we should investigate. We could find some clues on how we can find those missing tankers and stop Cobra."

"Alright, but let's be careful." Wet Suit agreed. "That base may sink completely at any moment." The two Joes and their mutant teenage partner drove toward the base, Wet Suit and Althea in the SHARC, and Deep Six on the Eel's jetski.

**Over a rainforest, sometime later**

An F-14 Tomcat, decorated with the markings of GI Joe, streaked through the skies over a rainforest. Inside the jet plane was Duke, the GI Joe team's first sergeant, and Ace, the Joes' greatest pilot.

"Well, Ace…no sign of Cobra." Duke said as he looked out the cockpit.

"Well, if Cobra wanted riches or energy, this is the place. According to Trinity's scans, this place is rich in diamonds and oil." Ace took a quick look around. "You know, the rainforest really does look beautiful from this high."

"Yeah." Duke agreed. "That reminds me, I owe Scarlett a date. Last time, I had to take a raincheck because of an incident involving Avalanche, Darkstar, and a music critic."

"I remember. The guy claimed one of the Superstars' songs was a call for mutant warfare. I listened to that song. The most violent lyric on it was 'We're not gonna take it'." Ace rolled his eyes. A beeping was heard from his control panel. "We got a transmission from Wet Suit."

"Go ahead." Duke replied.

"Duke, Wavedancer, Deep Six and I searched the base. Nada. We couldn't find anything useful, except a recipe for seaweed and chocolate chip biscuits. As for this base…it would make one nifty aquarium." Wet Suit said. Duke sighed.

"Alright, head back to base. We'll finish up here if we don't find anything." Duke nodded. Wet Suit replied with a nod of his own.

"Aye aye, sir. Wet Suit out." Duke's screen went blank. Suddenly, Ace's radar was going crazy.

"Duke! Rattlers!" Ace roared.

Well, well, well! Looks like the Joes have a dead end on their hands! What madness will happen next? Will Duke and Ace make it through the Rattler attack? What're the other Joes up to? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Who Let the Dogfights Out?

**Cobra Stops The World (NOT!)**

_To Readerrr Grrrl: Hey there Reader! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I thought it would be funny for Wet Suit, Wavedancer, and Deep Six to find a seaweed recipe in the middle of a Cobra base. Yeah, the horde thing would be funny. I can imagine that if that seaweed recipe ever got in the paws of one BA LeCarr, it would **become** an evil horde that would destroy anything in its path, heh heh! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! I'm glad you and Fishy like the story so far. I hope you keep on reading. Sorry, I don't think I can fit in sharks. But you never know in a Misfit fic, so fingers crossed. Yeah, a fear of crowds is tough, but it isn't impossible to get over. Plus, Deep Six is probably shy by nature. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Perhaps jester suggested that they…gasp…make peace. Leatherneck and Wet Suit chasing a squirrel? Hmm, maybe I can do that sometime. And maybe I'll have the squirrel torture Kelly and Duncan too, heh heh. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Yeah, I put some hidden lines from the cartoon episode as well. Oh yeah, Deep Six should never be angered when he wants quiet. If the Misfits were to set him up for his date, they probably would set up Deep Six with a librarian or something, heh. For some odd reason, I can imagine Duke and Snake Eyes getting into the occasional brawl here and there. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: hey there, Red Witch! I read your new stuff and I loved it. I guess we'll be getting to see the Black Queen sooner than we thought, huh? I'm glad you recognized some of the original lines. Yeah, I got the new issue of Uncanny X-Men. I couldn't believe that Psylocke is back. What a way to start 2005, huh? Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, old Deep Six is very protective of the oceans, because he can go there to find some peace. Are they going to give the recipe to BA? I think they'd be very reluctant, because BA tends to screw up and/or mutilate recipes beyond recognition. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Business is picking up!" - Jim "Good Ol' J.R." Ross**

Chapter 6: Who Let The Dogfights Out?

**In the sky, over a rainforest**

Two Cobra Rattlers, the standard jet planes of the infamous terrorist organization, dove down toward the Joe Tomcat containing Duke and Ace. The planes fired two missiles at the Joe jet plane.

"Ace! Two missiles coming toward us at twelve o'clock!" Duke exclaimed as he noticed his tactical screen, which also made an alarm noise. Ace smirked.

"No problem, Duke. Lock 'n' load, baby!" Ace fired a missile of his own, which managed to destroy the two Cobra missiles. "BOO-YAH!"

"You watch too many cartoons, man." Duke shook his head with a sigh. His tactical screen flashed another warning. "Ace! The Rattlers are right behind us!" Duke then noticed red beams of light race past the cockpit window.

"No problem, Duke." Ace smirked as he put on a headphone over one of his ears. "All I need is my dogfight music."

"Dogfight music?" Duke blinked in amazement. Ace grinned.

"Yeah." The pilot laughed. "Every pilot knows that dogfights are much better when you're listening to music while you're fighting them. Makes it feel more like you're in a movie!"

"You ain't Tom Cruise and this isn't 'Top Gun'!" Duke exclaimed. But Ace ignored the first sergeant and started to play a mix CD. "Oh brother, never mind. I just hope he doesn't decide to sing." A Rattler fired a missile. "Ace! Missile at six o'clock!" Ace eyed a rock overhang.

"I got an idea, Duke!" Ace grinned. The pilot moved the jet plane to pass under the overhang, and the missile and Rattler followed. Ace dove sharply as he was just about to hit the overhang. He dove so sharply, the missile could not follow, and it hit the overhang. The debris fell on top of the pursuing Rattler, destroying it. "Yeah! Did you see that! WHOOOOO! That _rocked!_" A pale-faced, completely scared Duke mumbled in response.

"Duh…ugh…be-buh…duh…"

"And here comes his little friend!" Ace smirked as he noticed the other Rattler fly up behind Ace's Tomcat, firing tracers. Ace hooted and hollered as he managed to flip and roll through the tracers. Ace did a loop-de-loop, causing his jet to end up behind the Rattler.

"What?" The Rattler pilot was very confused. "What the?" Ace's face formed a very evil smile.

"AFTERBURNER!" Ace hit the switch on the afterburners. The Joe jet streaked very close to the Rattler.

"WHAT!" The Rattler pilot screamed as the blue jet got hit by the Joe jet, sending the Rattler into a cliff face. The jet exploded once it hit the cold rock.

"Ah, I _love_ shooting down Cobra jets! Just like Highlander, baby: There can be only one! WHOOO!" Ace crowed at the smoking wreck cockily. He turned off his music and smiled. "Now _that_ was a dogfight, Duke!" Duke panted and held his chest. He felt his heart start beating again.

"Well…yeah." Duke panted. "That was some dogfight. That was some great work, Ace…Although next time. I think I'll watch it from the ground." Suddenly, an explosion was heard. "Ace! We've been hit!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Ace exclaimed in shock as his instrument board went wild. "Those Cobras must've had a freakin' _third_ Rattler waiting in the wings!" He saw the third Rattler fly away. "Darn it!"

"No time for regrets Ace, we gotta bail!" Duke ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Ace and Duke ejected from the plane as it went down into the jungle. Ace and Duke unfolded their parachutes, only for them to get shot down by the Rattler. "Crud." The two screaming Joes fell into the river. After what seemed like an eternity, the two Joes surfaced and swam to the shore. The two Joes found themselves looking at the business end of several spears, wielded by several angry natives.

"I guess we angered the natives." Duke gulped.

"You got that right, mate." A familiar voice laughed: Major Bludd.

Uh oh! Looks like good ol' Duke and Ace are in big trouble! What insanity will happen next? Will the two Joes be able to escape their predicament? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. House Party!

**Cobra Stops the World (NOT!)**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky Genocide! I haven't heard from you in a very long time, dude! I missed hearing from you a whole lot! The rest of Cobra teasing Major Sebastian Bludd about not being able to get a date in ten years? I do like that idea. It is incredibly hilarious. Well, in Bludd's line of work, it can be difficult in the romantic department sometimes. I'm sure Bludd manages. Did you know that in the old GI Joe comics, Bludd wrote poetry? It was terrible poetry, but it was poetry. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! Yeah, here we go again with another chapter of craziness. I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! I wonder who they'll bring back from the dead next in the comics? I liked seeing Colossus and Psylocke back. You know who I want them to resurrect next? John Proudstar, the first Thunderbird. Poor old John Proudstar never really got to experience any of the X-Men's major storylines, except for Krakoa. I'd love to see him return too. Jean is back in another comic? Which one? How many times has she returned now, four? Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to read the last chapter of "Welcome to the Dark Side'! Put it up quick! _

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Yeah, Duke and Ace are in big trouble. Major Bludd lied to those poor natives, and now they think that the Joes are the bad guys instead of Bludd, the real bad guy. Enjoy the new chapter, Rae!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I've been reading your work, and I really do enjoy your stuff. Thanks again for using one of my song ideas. You really rock. I'm glad to be one of your favorite authors. I'm glad you liked the line about Top Gun. I thought it might bring some laughs. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can't wait to read more from you!_

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! I haven't heard from you in a while! I'm very glad you and Fishy enjoyed the last chapter. Ah yes, the old romantic standards. Pietro trying to set up Lance and Angelica, and Pyro flirting with Angelica. I'll see if I can fit that in the story somewhere, although the episode pretty much has the whole story planned out. Anyway, I hope you and Fishy enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Sweet! Now I can just play with myself." - Eric Cartman, South Park**

Chapter 7: House Party!

**The Cobra Base on the West Coast**

An elderly woman hobbled up to the front door of a wooden house. A Cobra Viper answered the door.

"What do you want, lady?" The Viper grumbled impatiently.

"Excuse me sonny, but I got lost. I don't have any money on me, and I have no idea where I am. Would you be so kind as to allow an old woman to use the phone quickly?" The old woman asked sweetly.

"Beat it, you old bag!" The Viper snapped. The old woman shook her head.

"Such a shame. Youth these days are so disrespectful." The old woman sighed sadly. Before the Viper could make a smart-alec remark, he found himself being flipped over the old woman's shoulder, and knocked cold. The old woman ran inside the house and found several Cobra Vipers relaxing.

"Hey what?" The Vipers jumped up to their feet. The old woman tore off her face and clothes to reveal the beautiful red-haired Joe codenamed Scarlett.

"Come on boys, I'm in a dancing mood." Scarlett grinned. The Cobra Vipers charged the redhead. However, Scarlett had been undergoing martial-arts training since she could walk. She managed to clear the room easily. "Man, you people are no challenge." Scarlett chuckled, clapping her hands to wipe them off. She didn't notice a Viper sneaking up behind her with a knife. Scarlett turned around, but the Viper seemed to be hit in the gut by what appeared to be something invisible, then knocked into the wall. Scarlett smiled as Xi came into view. "Thank you, Xi. I knew bringing you was a good idea."

"I always did want to travel." Xi grinned. Pietro zipped into the house.

"Hey Scarlett I checked around and I didn't find good God, what happened here!" Pietro blinked as he surveyed the beaten Vipers.

"Xi and I were doing some bonding." Scarlett joked. They heard a moan, and they saw a Viper try to get to his feet, using a couch to help prop himself up. The Joe and two mutants walked up to the Viper and picked him up.

"Okay pal, what we need is some information." Scarlett said to the Viper. "And trust me, I don't want to have to feed you to those boys." She pointed at Pietro and Xi, who had evil grins on their faces, making the Viper gulp.

"We want to play with you." Pietro said in a creepy voice.

"Mommy." The Viper whimpered. Scarlett turned the Viper's face back to her.

"Now then, you are going to provide me with some information." Scarlett smiled sweetly. "Either you tell us everything you know about the missing oil tankers." The Viper in a panic, looked at Xi and Pietro, and at Scarlett. He head moved back and forth over and over.

"I know nothing. I swear, I know nothing lady!" The Viper gulped.

"Why should we believe you?" Xi scowled.

"Look man! I'm no fool, okay! I know when I'm licked, man! Besides, she'll kill me, man!" The Cobra Viper babbled in fright. Who could blame him? I know nothing about any missing tankers! Only what I see on the news, I swear to God, man! I'm not lying, man!"

"What do you think?" Scarlett looked up at the two Misfits with her.

"I think we should let him go." Xi nodded. "I sense he's telling the truth."

"Good idea." Scarlett nodded with a grin. _WHAM!_ The red-headed Joe whacked the Viper's head against the pool table, knocking him out. "Another dead end." Scarlett sighed.

Well, well, well! Looks like the Joes are no better off now. What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes save the day? What is Cobra up to now? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. Jungle Fever!

**Cobra Stops the World (NOT!)**

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Yeah, the Joes do not waste time when it comes to finding information. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there, Anon! I'm very glad you and Fishy liked the last chapter. Enjoy the new one!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Always nice to hear from you. Scarlett complaining about Snake-Eyes? Well, she's with Duke in the cartoon, and with Snake-Eyes in the comics. I don't really know how that situation goes in Red Witch's fics, so I really don't know how to handle that. Sorry. But I do hope you enjoy this new chapter anyway!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I read the new chapters of "Little Shop of Mutants", "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical", and "Slugs and Snails" and I loved them all! I hope you can put in lots of Duncan and Kelly torture! We need that! I can hardly wait to see Pyro as the psychotic dentist. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this new one!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Welcome to the Dark Side", as well as "Bash Away All", and I loved them all! I knew that little punk Empath was the traitor! But what the heck is going on with Blackjack, and shouldn't he be in Legion's head? Can you clear all this up for me? We got everybody plotting against everybody here! I'm so confused! And yes, it is fun beating up Cobras. Jean's back in __Phoenix__: Endsong? Well, I haven't read that comic. I wouldn't be surprised to find that Jean dies again in it. Ah well. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! Scarlett's entrance was straight from the original episode. I thought it would be nice to put in Xi since I don't get to use him much in my fics. He's a difficult character to write. Yeah, Scarlett and Jake have been bonding. I think Jake thinks Scarlett would be a great wrestling fan. It's a shame that the interrogation scene was a dead end indeed, but don't worry, the Joes and Misfits will save the day._

**Disclaimer: "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" - Stan Marsh, ****South ****Park**

Chapter 8: Jungle Fever!

**The Pit Communications Room**

"We got another transmission, Hawk." Dial-Tone said. "It's Serpentor." Hawk nodded. The mad Cobra Emperor appeared on the screen.

"People of Earth, I am Serpentor, Emperor of Cobra. I have waited patiently for the world to surrender under my destined rule. Your failure to surrender has just cost you another tanker full of your precious oil." Serpentor snarled. The image of the Cobra Emperor was changed to an oil tanker just floating down the ocean. A pink laser beam came down from up in the sky and hit the tanker, causing it to explode. Suddenly, Dial-Tone whooped with glee.

"YES!" The Joe communications officer whooped. Hawk's jaw dropped.

"Dial-Tone, I can't believe you! You're actually _cheering_ that lunatic!" Hawk exclaimed. Dial-Tone groaned.

"No, Duke. It's just Serpentor has just given us a big fat wide helping hand." The Joe communications officer smirked. Hawk blinked.

"I don't follow." The four-star general said.

"I'll explain. You see, I was working on a new scanner that allows us to detect remote control frequencies. Just give me an hour, and I can get it working. And once Serpentor makes a move and destroys another tanker, we can use the scanner to follow the signal and use the signal to locate the source!" Dial-Tone grinned.

"And we can use the scanner to put the kibosh on Cobra once and for all!" Hawk smirked. "I like it! Hurry up and get on it!" Bulldog appeared at the door. "Yes Bulldog?"

"We got a bloody problem, General! BA's latest cooking 'masterpiece' is eating the bloody mess hall!" Hawk pulled out a rifle and cocked it.

"Let's go BA-hunting." Hawk's eyes narrowed intensely.

**In a rainforest**

Duke and Ace were led down a path by the tribesmen, their wrists bound by vines, led by Major Bludd.

"Duke, I've read about these guys in National Geographic." Ace whispered to the first sergeant. "This tribe is known as the Yellow Mamo. They've been feuding with another tribe. Man, too bad we can't do anything to stop Bludd here."

"Agreed." Duke whispered back. "These tribesmen are just pawns. Major Bludd is lying to them."

"Actually…" Bludd smirked. "Cobra did them a favor. We provided them with superior firepower so they could defeat a village they feuded with for years."

"I got an idea." Duke whispered to Ace. "And what does Cobra get from this!"

"Nothing these lads will miss." Bludd smirked. "Just the means to stop the world." Duke winked at Ace. The pilot started groaning.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Ace moaned as he doubled over, wincing. "No…more…pie…"

"He must've gotten injured in the fall!" Duke ran to check on Ace. "I think he may be bleeding internally. He can't walk like this." Bludd grumbled.

"Bad…pie…" Ace moaned and winced.

"Alright, fine!" The mercenary growled. He waved his hand at a couple natives. "Pick him up!" The natives helped Ace to his feet and propped him up. Bludd led the two to a pit filled with snakes. "I wouldn't worry about your friend over there internally bleeding to death, Duke. I'd be more concerned with the snakes in the pit here."

"Now, Ace!" Duke ordered sharply. Ace dropped the act and leapt into action. In a matter of seconds, Ace and Duke were able to deal with the surprised natives harmlessly. During the fight, Duke knocked Major Bludd into the pit.

"AAAAGH!" Bludd screamed as he fell in. He managed to grab the side of the pit, saving himself from meeting the snakes at the bottom. Ace and Duke ran off. "Get after those bloody Joes! GET THEM!" Several tribesmen ran off after the two Joes as Bludd struggled to pull himself out of the pit. "Ugh…ek…stupid bloody Joes…I'll kill 'em _all_ for this!"

Well, well, well! Looks like the Joes may be in more trouble! What insanity will happen next? Will Bludd recapture Duke and Ace? Will they be rescued? What're the other Joes up to? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Sneakin' Around!

**Cobra Stops The World (NOT!)**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky Genocide! Nice to hear from you again! Ahh, so Duke is Scarlett's ex, and he's jealous because she's now with Snake-Eyes. Okay, thanks for clearing that up. I think I just may write in a brawl between those two. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! I'm very glad you and Fishy liked the last chapter! Well, the Joes always hope that one special day, BA LeCarr will come out with a recipe that is actually palatable, heh heh. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! _

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Don't worry! Duke and Ace will make it out of there just fine! And as for Dial-Tone, yeah he is a major hero. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read both chapters of your new story "Double Identity" and I loved them! Man, Rogue can't get a break! And it touches on the whole Black Jack thing? Cool! Double-crosses left and right! Thanks for explaining that whole Duke/Scarlett/Snake-Eyes thing to me. I really appreciate it! Enjoy the new chapter! _

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! Yeah, this fic has been a lot of fun so far! I hope you enjoy this new one!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, I did lift stuff from the original cartoon, including some lines, if you look carefully. Yeah, I thought seeing Bulldog and Hawk going out BA hunting would be good for some laughs. Yeah, you think the chili con carne incident would teach BA a lesson, but I guess he's too thick-headed to ever learn. Oh well, makes for some great comedy moments. Enjoy the new chapter! _

_To Readerrr Grrrl: Hey there Reader! I'm really glad you liked the story so far. I don't really think much about the pace of my stories. To be honest with you, I make up a lot of my stories as I go along, with a skeletal idea of what I want to do. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story as much as you've enjoyed it so far, especially this new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "I am the Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah!" - "Y2J" Chris Jericho**

Chapter 9: Sneakin' Around!

**The Pit communications room**

Dial-Tone, the Joes' communications officer, was working on a device that looked like an alarm clock. Behind him, General Hawk was pacing up and down. He was shooting glances at several screens that documented activity around the Pit.

"Come on Dial-Tone! I'm getting tired of pacing, seeing a drunken Shipwreck dance around in a bear suit, watching Barbecue tear things up with his axe and running from Lionheart, and seeing Tripwire electrocute himself! Not to mention the blob that's supposed to be tuna casserole eating Beach-Head, and I will admit, the scenes with Spirit chasing after Airtight with a chainsaw and Jinx and Snake-Eyes brawling in the motor pool are amusing, but this is an emergency!"

"Relax Hawk, I got this." Dial-Tone grinned. "Let me just solder this circuit and…" Dial-Tone started to solder a circuit in the machine, but… "Aw, **fudge!**" A small meltdown occurred in the device.

"I guess now's a bad time to ask how you're doing, huh?" Hawk winced. He then looked at a screen. "I wonder if Raven and Slipstream realize there's a camera there…"

"Not now, General. I got work to do." Dial-Tone grumbled.

**A Rainforest**

"Hey Duke, look!" Ace pointed beyond a brush. "A village!"

"Come on. We may find some help." Duke ordered. The two Joes snuck carefully into the village. "Be careful Ace. Let's not scare these people."

"Based on the way those natives acted around us under Bludd, I don't think we really need to worry about them being afraid very much." Ace quipped. He then noticed something odd. "Duke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are native villages supposed to have airstrips?" Ace blinked. Duke's eyes widened. It was a Cobra airstrip, alright. It was even complete with several Cobra Rattlers sitting at the sidelines. At the end of the air strip appeared to be a mine of some kind, protected by the red-clad elite guards of Cobra known as the Crimson guard. A combination of Cobra Vipers and natives of the Yellow Mamo tribe were working in the mine.

"I don't think so, Ace." Duke produced a pair of binoculars and took a closer look. He noticed natives and Vipers carrying out baskets full of precious gems, mostly diamonds. "And I highly doubt most villages have diamond mines in them either."

"Why in the name of God would Cobra mine diamonds, besides the obvious reasons of looks and monetary value?" Ace blinked.

"Perhaps it has something to do with Cobra's activities lately. Let's find out." Duke said. Ace and Duke slowly crept towards the entrance to the mine. The two Joes passed by a hut. Ace thought he heard music coming from within the hut. He peeked in a window and he saw what appeared to be the natives re-enact the dance scene from "Saturday Night Fever". In the center was a tribesman wearing what appeared to be the famous white suit John Travolta wore in the movie. Ace's eyes widened. "Ace…" Duke peeked in. "Oh my God."

"John Travolta's power over culture is a very scary thing." Ace gulped.

"No kidding." Duke agreed. "Come on. Let's cut this snake's head off." He eyed the two Cobra Rattlers. "Ace, I have an idea."

"What?"

"We'll use the planes. You take one and take to the air, and keep them distracted."

"What about you?" Ace blinked. Duke smirked.

"I'm going to play battering ram."

"You're crazy! It'll never work! It's suicide!" Ace exclaimed.

"It's the only chance we got, Ace! Come on!" Duke waved. The two Joes snuck into the airfield. Major Bludd was lounging about in his tent when he noticed.

"WHAT THE!" Bludd spat out his drink and nearly choked on it. "Ack! Hack! Urk! Ugh! Oh, yech! I nearly choked!" He ran outside. "YOU FOOLS! INTRUDERS! THERE ARE TWO JOES OUT HERE! FIND THEM! FIND THEM AND DESTROY THEM!"

Well, well, well! Looks like Duke and Ace may be in trouble! What insanity will happen next? Will they make it out of there? Will Duke's plan work? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Ransom Madness!

**Cobra Stops the World (NOT!)**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! Nice to hear from you again, man! Check out my one-shot "What's in a Codename, anyway?". Lila Cheney gets a codename in it! A gorilla kidnaps Ace and makes him her baby? That sounds funny! I just may do that sometime, dude! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Yeah, I don't think poor old Hawk wanted to know what Raven and Slipstream were doing either. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I read the third chapter of "Double Identity" and I loved it! Poor Betsy. Something tells me Mystique is going to have another ticked off teen to worry about **(Betsy: WHERE IS THAT WITCH! HOW DARE SHE COPY ME FACE! SHE'LL DIE TONIGHT!)** besides Rogue. Can we have a scene with Betsy torturing Mystique? Please? Oh boy, more double crosses to come! Can't wait! Yeah, I thought it'd put in that whole John Travolta moment just to appease fans of crazy random insanity. I bet the Joes run into weird stuff like that all the time, heh heh. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy this new one!_

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! I'm glad you and Fishy enjoyed the new chapter! I agree, it will be quite a day before BA makes something remotely edible, which in the Misfit-verse, means it can be eaten by people besides Blob. Hey, remember when you asked me if Fishy could appear in a fic? Well, I have an idea for a new West Coast Misfit fic, and I just may be able to fit an appearance in by Fishy. I hope you like that idea. Enjoy the new chapter! And check out my new one-shot "What's in a Codename, Anyway?". Lila Cheney finally gets a codename!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! Nice to hear from you again! Too bad your computer's broken. I'm really looking forward to new chapters of "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical", and "Little Shop of Mutants"! Yes, John Travolta's power over pop culture is great. Its great…and it can be scary at times. The man demands ten million bucks per flick! I wish I could get that kind of money! I'd rule if I had ten million bucks! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! Can't wait to hear more from you!_

**Disclaimer: "You didn't just say that. _Tell me_ you didn't just say that!" - Booker T**

Chapter 10: Ransom Madness!

**The village of the Yellow Mamo**

"Run, Ace! RUN!" Duke exclaimed as he and Ace ran through a barrage of laser fire from tribesmen and Cobra Vipers. The two Joes raced towards the planes.

"What's the plan again?" Ace asked.

"Ace, you take your jet and you start flying. Create a distraction for them. As for me…I'm going to take my jet…and send it crashing into the mine. I'll nip this Cobra operation in the bud once and for all!"

"You're crazy! It'll never work!" Ace exclaimed. "It's suicide!"

"I've survived crazier stuff. I've survived the Misfits so far." Duke shot Ace a hard look. The pilot blinked.

"Oh yeah, good point." Ace admitted. "Godspeed Duke. Nice serving with you."

"Keep on gambling, Ace." Duke chuckled. The two Joes raced to the planes in the midst of laser fire. Ace's plane too to the air and started firing lasers at the building, trying to avoid hitting any of the natives. Duke turned his plane around and sent it towards the entrance to the mine. Before the jet was about to hit the mine entrance, Duke opened the canopy of the plane and leapt out. The first sergeant watched the plane collide into the mine and explode, causing it to collapse. "YO JOE!" A Rattler landed next to Duke and the canopy opened, revealing a grinning Ace.

"Need a taxi, mister?" Ace grinned. Major Bludd watched with a dropped jaw.

"Bloody Joes…" The mercenary grumbled. He felt a hand go around his shoulders. "Huh?" He turned his head and saw a big gorilla with a big pink bow on its head stare at him funny. "Oh no way…"

**The Pit communications room**

"There!" Dial-Tone held up the communications scanning device. "I did it! I finished the machine!" The Joes' communications officer then attached it to his communications console and turned it on. "There!" He turned to Hawk. "Now all we got to do is wait for King Snake himself to make another little transmission and we got him!" Dial-Tone grinned. Serpentor's face appeared on the screens.

"Your so-called leaders have failed to do the smart thing and surrender." Seprentor scowled at the screen. "Now the world shall…" Serpentor turned around as he heard the sounds of a scuffle behind him. "What the! HEY!" He dodged a dagger. "Oh for the love of!" Zanya and Thrasher were seen scuffling behind him. Thrasher was trying to protect a chocolate cake.

"Gimme that cake, Thrasher!" Zanya screeched.

"No way! It's _my_ cake!" Thrasher yelled, the green-and-black-haired Dreadnok trying desperately to prevent Zanya from getting the cake. "It's _my_ cake! My mom made it, so it's for me!"

"You hog! She made that cake for all of us! Gimme a slice!" Zanya lunged at the cake. "I just want one slice! Just one freakin' slice! _One_ slice!"

"Mine mine mine mine mine mine _mine!_" Thrasher screamed.

"WILL YOU TWO NITWITS GET OUT OF HERE!" Serpentor screamed. "I'm trying to hold the world ransom here and I don't need either of you knuckleheads to-"

"We're on TV! AWESOME!" Thrasher whooped. The Thunder Machine driver shoved Serpentor out of the way.

"HEY!"

"Hello folks. I'm Thrasher of the Dreadnoks! And I demand that hot redhead chick on WWE Raw go out with me on a date, or else…" He produced a revolver and pointed it at the chocolate cake. "I shoot the cake. You don't want me to shoot the cake, do you?"

"Oh for the love of…" Zanya growled. She shoved Thrasher out of the way.

"Hey! My cake!"

"Hi, Starchild…" Zanya purred at the camera, waving cutely. "Remember me? I certainly haven't forgotten you, you acid-washed hunk…"

"Yeah right, like he'd ever want you!" Thrasher laughed from off screen. Zanya snarled.

"DIE!" Zanya leapt off screen. Serpentor groaned.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Serpentor grumbled. "Forgive me, humanity. That was an unforeseen technical error. Anyway, since your so-called leaders have failed to make a smart decision and surrender, you can say goodbye to another tanker." A crash was heard from off-screen. "Oh now what in the mother-" The view switched to a tanker on the ocean. The pink beam hit it and it blew up. Dial-Tone whooped and whacked his console.

"We _got_ him! We got those snakes!" Dial-Tone whooped, pointing at a map screen with two blinking dots on it. "The ships are safe in the Falkland Islands and the Cobra's nest is near Padagonia!"

"Great work, Dial-Tone!" Hawk whooped. "Mobilize the Joes and the Misfits! We're going to get those snakes once and for all!"

Well, well, well! Looks like Cobra just may be in for the worst day of their lives! What insanity will happen next? Can the Joes stop Cobra? Will Zanya get some cake? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	11. Invasion Time!

**Cobra Stops The World (NOT!)**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky Genocide! Nice to hear from you again, my friend! Actually, I now have taken Duke and Ace out of the jungle already so, regretfully, I can't use that piranha idea. However, I do like the idea, so I think I may be able to use it in another Misfit fic. Maybe I can have it happen to Pietro or something. Enjoy the new chapter! _

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I read the new chapter of "Slugs and Snails" and I loved it! I really liked seeing Scott hallucinate. That was really funny. May I make a suggestion? I want Scott to look at a cactus and he sees Jean, and then he starts making out with the cactus. That would be so funny! Yeah, you can't help but almost feel sorry for Cobra. They're going to get what's coming to them! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical" and "Little Shop of Mutants"!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Yep, it's snake hunting time! Boy, Serpentor is going to wish he never got out of bed today, my friend! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! I'm very glad you and Fishy liked the last chapter! Yeah, I hope I can give Fishy a little cameo in my new West Coast Misfit story, coming soon. I hope you enjoyed the one-shot "What's in a Codename, Anyway?" Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Double Identity", and I loved it. I knew it! Carols taking over, and she is **mad!** I'm glad you liked the scene with Zanya and Thrasher brawling in the background, heh heh. I thought it'd be good for a laugh. Yeah, poor ol' Serpentor III is well on his way to hitting the madhouse. Or at least the bottle. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for more from you!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! I generally just found the original synopsis and added some wacky moments here and there! Yeah, poor Thrasher and Zanya. They want love so badly. Yeah, I could imagine Lita laying a smackdown on poor old Thrasher. I suppose I could do stories about that sometime down the line. Who knows? Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Yes! Yes! Yes! Can you feel it! I have exorcised the demons! This house is clear!" - Jim Carrey as Ace ****Ventura****, Ace ****Ventura****: Pet Detective**

Chapter 11: Invasion Time!

**The Cobra base barracks, the coast of Padagonia**

Four Cobra Vipers were playing poker in the barracks.

"Okay boys, read 'em and weep, the game is poker: five card stud, and jokers are wild." One Cobra Viper said as hedealt out cards to the other three at the table.

"Oh yeah, it's finally going to be _my_ night!" A second Viper whooped.

"Yeah, right." A third Viper snickered. "Last time _you_ played poker, you ended up have to wear a ballerina costume, and prance around in front of Cobra Commander, saying 'I'm the Magic Fairy Princess'!"

"Yeah, it was so funny!" The fourth Viper laughed. "He nearly shot you."

"Yeah, the Baroness staged in drunk and she tried to catch you, saying you were her pretty little butterfly. It was so funny!" The second Viper laughed, causing the first and last two Vipers to laugh. The second Viper's eye twitched and he shook with anger. Suddenly, he pulled out a pair of shotguns and pointed them at the other three Vipers, scaring them.

"You want to do this, huh! _HUH!_" The second Viper exclaimed. "Come on! Let's do this! WHAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The other three Vipers sat up slowly and tried to calm the twitching Viper down.

"Okay…settle…" One said. Suddenly, the ground shook and a wall behind them collapsed, revealing Lance Alvers in his uniform. The geokinetic Misfit codenamed Avalanche grinned evilly at the four Vipers.

"I've come to play…" Lance said with a deranged grin. The Viper's faces paled.

"You're not gonna hurt us, are you?" They whimpered. Lance shook his head.

"No…" He said. "But _they_ will…" Lance pointed behind him. Out of nowhere, Toad and Xi leapt on the Vipers and took them down quickly.

"Did you _really_ need to do they, yo?" Todd said to Lance. The elder mutant shrugged.

"Hey, I saw that old Richard Pryor special on TV last night. Thought it'd good for a laugh." Lance smirked. He saw several Vipers run by screaming. They were on fire and John was chasing after them.

"The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire! WHAHAHAHAHA!" John cackled madly. The other three Misfits sighed and shook their heads.

"I worry about our friend John sometimes." Xi remarked.

"Believe me Xi, you are not the only one." Lance sighed. This was just one of the many events that were occurring during the invasion of the Cobra base on Padagonia. Joe Skystrikers and Dragonflies flew around in the air, taking out anti-aircraft guns and engaging in dogfights with Cobra Rattlers. Joe WHALEs and SHARCs could bee seen in the water, helping the elite soldiers and the Misfits take out HISS tanks and various other Cobra land vehicles.

"Let's party, Cobra! YO JOE!" Duke yelled.

"Hold still you bloody bint!" Buzzer screamed as he slashed his futuristic chainsaw at Lila Cheney, the newly-codenamed Starway.

"Nyeah, nyeah, nyeah!" Lila teased, giving Ripper raspberries as she teleported out of the way of his strikes. She gave him a kick to the head, knocking him out. "Man, you get more pathetic every day I meet you." Lila chuckled as she dusted off the front of her black-and-gold costume with the white star on the chest.

"I'm hit! I'm going down!" Scarlett exclaimed as her Skystriker got blasted in the tail by a Cobra anti-aircraft gun. She ejected from the plane. She noticed a Cobra Rattler fly towards her. She took her trademark power crossbow and aimed it at the Rattler. She stopped when she noticed two familiar faces piloting the blue jet. "Ace! Duke!" She waved her hands."

"It's Scarlett!" Ace pointed ahead from the pilot's seat. "She's waving at us!"

"Thank God." Duke sighed. "I thought she was going to blast us out of the sky. Her crossbow packs quite a punch."

Well, well, well! Looks like the Joes are launching the big attack! What insanity will happen next? Can the Joes save the day? What'll Pyro set fire to next? What'll get blown up? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	12. Adventure's End!

**Cobra Stops The World (NOT!)**

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky Genocide! It's nice to hear from you again! The Misfits leaving the Dreadnoks tied up, gagged, and in the company of the gorilla that menaced Major Bludd? Hmm…that's doable. I got a better idea: How about the Misfits leave the Dreadnoks in the company of a bunch of lonely female gorillas? Yeah, I can do that! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for reading my stories so far! I hope you always will! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! It was so nice hearing from you again! I hope your older brother gets off his butt and fixes that computer of yours. I really want to read new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical", and "Little Shop of Mutants"! I agree with you, ol' Pyro will set fire to anything flammable. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Double Identity" and I loved it! I don't blame Nick Fury for keeping plans for the Bio Pulse. He has superiors. He's got people he has to answer to, and knowing him, I bet he never really thought of keeping the Bio Pulse plans as a smart idea either. He's seen what it can do with modification, and I'm sure it bothers him. I think the X-Men and Misfits were being a bit too harsh on him. And another think, how the can Cyndi and Blackjack exist as separate beings! They're two parts of Lucas himself! They're merely two parts of one whole! That's really confusing! Anyway, I'm glad you liked that bit with Lance and the Cobra Vipers. I thought it would be good for some laughs. Yep, you can't beat the classics! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "Double Identity"!_

_To AnonGirl88: Hey there Anon! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad that you and Fishy loved the last chapter! Pyro burning someone's underwear? That's a funny suggestion. I'll see if I can do something with that! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "They've gone to plaid!" - John Candy (RIP) as Barf the Mog, Spaceballs (A really funny movie by Mel Brooks! See it!)**

Chapter 12: Adventure's End!

**Padagonia**

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee…" St. John Allerdyce, the insane Australian Misfit codenamed Pyro, giggled happily. He was giggling at a pair of boxer shorts that belonged to a Cobra Viper: the classic white boxers with red hearts all over them. The giggling lunatic teenager placed the boxers on a lead pipe. He then used one of the flamethrowers built into his costume to set the boxers alight. His giggles became insane cackling. "WHAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!"

"Well, glad to see John is happy." Pietro Maximoff, the Misfit speedster codenamed Quicksilver grumbled. "Ow!" Lila Cheney, an interstellar teleporter codenamed Starway, smacked him upside the head. "Hey!" Wanda Maximoff, the Misfit hexcaster codenamed Scarlet Witch, and Pietro's fraternal twin sister, giving him her own smack upside the head. "Did you really need to do that?" Wanda shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Wanda said nonchalantly. Althea, Todd, and Xi appeared from the bushes.

"We have the Dreadnoks safely restrained." Xi reported.

"Yeah." Althea added with a snicker. "They're nice and safe."

"And they'll _really_ love the company they ended up finding, yo." Todd snickered.

"What do you mean?" Lila wondered. The Misfits heard screaming. They saw Torch, Zartan, Ripper, Buzzer, Road Pig, Virus, Gnawgahyde, and Leathersuit hop by, screaming through their gags, and tied up from head to toe. "What in the _world?_" John burst out laughing. "Oh my God." A bunch of gorillas with bows on their heads and hearts in their eyes raced after the male Dreadnoks, hooting and screeching.

"Man, mates, that was _funny!_" Pyro laughed. The rest of the Misfits burst out laughing.

"Holy _cow!_" Lila chortled. "That was the _best!_"

"I'm getting déjà vu, man!" Pietro whooped.

"Why am I not surprised?" Wanda snickered. "As long as I've been in this outfit, something weird with animals always happens. Remember what happened to Kelly with those turkeys at that one Thanksgiving? **(1)**" The Misfits laughed harder.

"Oh yeah! That was classic!" Pietro laughed.

"AAAAAAGH!" A bunch of Cobra Vipers screamed as they ran by. The Misfits felt the ground shake, and they saw why: an insanely-cackling Lance Alvers, the Misfit geokinetic codenamed Avalanche, was chasing after them by surfing on a wave of earth.

"MWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Lance laughed crazily as he passed by. "COME ON! LET'S ROCK 'N' ROLL! YOU VIPERS WANT A PIECE OF ME! WELL, LET'S PARTY BECAUSE IT'S PARTY TIME, BOYS! WHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! YEAH! LET'S FRIGGIN DO THIS!"

"Lance has snapped." Pietro blinked. "He's finally snapped."

"No, I think Lance is releasing some tension he's been feeling lately." A blue Cobra Rattler, with Scarlett sitting on the nose, landed right near the teenagers. "Huh? Scarlett? What's going on?" The canopy opened, revealing Duke and Ace.

"No time to explain, kids! Come on!" Duke ordered.

**The Cobra Base control room**

"This is all _your_ fault, Destro!" Serpentor snapped. "_You_ said the remote control device was untraceable!"

"That is what _I_ believed as well, Serpentor!" Destro snapped back. "Obviously the Joes must have found or devised a way to trace it."

"Hogwash! I highly doubt those Joes even _remotely_ have the intelligence required to build such a device!" Serpentor laughed.

"You'd be surprised what we Joes can do, Snake King." A familiar voice growled. Serpentor and Destro turned around and saw Duke. Ace, Scarlett, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Starway, Wavedancer, Xi, and Toad were with him.

"We're able to track your frequencies, Serpentor." Scarlett grinned, before destroying the cloaking device with an arrow.

"Now to shut _you_ down!" Wanda threw a hexbolt at the remote detonator, causing it to fizzle out.

"Get them!" Ace cried out. The three Joes and six Misfits bum-rushed the Cobra Emperor and Destro.

"You're finally going to answer for all your attempts to conquer the world, Cobra!" Duke exclaimed as the Joes and Misfits held the two at their knees. Serpentor smirked.

"I do not think so, Duke." The Emperor smirked. Hidden nozzles appeared in the room, and doused the room with gas. The Joes and Misfits went under as Serpentor and Destro made their escape.

**The Pit, sometime later**

"Ohh…" Duke moaned as he woke up. He found himself in the infirmary. "Where am I?" He found himself in the Joe infirmary. "Serpentor…"

"You're in the infirmary, Duke." Ace said from next to Duke's bed. Lifeline and Dragonfly were with him. "Cobra got away, I'm afraid."

"Yes, but you guys did manage to stop them and save the world. Again." Lina Chakram grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Duke sighed. "I just wish we could've gotten them this time."

"We'll get 'em, Duke. Don't worry." Ace chuckled.

"Duke, Barbecue and Pyro are going to hold their big barbecue bash. You think you can be there?" Lina asked.

"You kidding?" Duke grinned. "Now you're cooking with gas! I'll be there!" Lifeline, Lina, and Ace laughed.

**(1) - See "Thanksgiving Madness" by me, L1701E**

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes just went through another adventure! What insanity will happen down the line? Can our heroes handle it? This is L1701E saying, find out soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
